Fallende Masken
by Caligo Corvus
Summary: Severus Snape und sein Gehilfe Darius sind auf dem Weg zu einer Samhainfeier. Darius hat eine schlechte Vorahnung und dann geraten die beiden in ein Gewitter... A.N.: Beitrag einer Halloween Challenge


...und wieder ist es ein Challenge-Beitrag aus Pixie's Tavern. Vorgegeben war, dass die Geschichte mit Halloween zu tun haben und gruselig sein musste. Ein Vampir sollte zumindest erwähnt werden. Zu meinem Bedauern wurde die Wortzahl auf 5000 (bzw. 8 Seiten) beschränkt. Ohne diese Vorgabe wäre diese FF wahrscheinlich detaillierter und umfangreicher geworden. Ich hoffe es tut dem Lesevergnügen keinen Abbruch, entscheidet selbst...

Vorab: Samhain galt bei den Kelten als das Ende des Sommers und somit des Jahres. Es stand Pate für Halloween.

Disclaimer: Das Übliche... ich habe mir Severus von J.K. Rowling nur geliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

* * *

**Fallende Masken**

von _Caligo Corvus_

Ein unablässiges »tok tok tok« fand, von Luft getragen, den Weg zum anderen Ende des Raumes, wo ein Junge stand und sorgfältig das bleiche Fleisch einer purpurnen Knolle freilegte. Hauchdünne Schalen fielen nahezu lautlos auf den Tisch und türmten sich bereits zu einem kleinen Haufen. Es brauchte ein weiteres »tok tok tok«, um der filigranen Arbeit die Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Irritiert blickte Darius hinüber zum Ursprung des Geräusches, beugte sich leicht vornüber und erkannte den Schemen einer Eule. Behutsam legte er die scharfe Klinge beiseite, wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und schritt eilends hinüber zum Fenster, um den Boten einzulassen.

Während er das Fenster wieder verschloss und damit den Wind aussperrte, der bereits im Raum mit getrockneten Blättern Fangen gespielt hatte, segelte die Eule durch den Türbogen hinüber zum Hauptraum und ließ sich auf einer Stuhllehne nieder. Den Kopf in sämtliche Richtungen drehend, hielt sie nach dem Adressaten Ausschau. Nachdem sie Severus Snape, an den der Brief gerichtet war, nicht entdecken konnte, schuhuhte sie dem jungen Burschen zu, der nun hinter ihr den Raum betrat.

Die Tatsache, dass es nicht irgendeine Posteule war, sondern die Schleiereule Nuntia, ließ Darius Mundwinkel nach oben tanzen und seine Füße in Richtung des Kellers zum Laboratorium. Das würde die Chancen steigern, dass Meister Snape mit ihm zur Samhainfeier hinunter ins Dorf gehen würde, denn ein Brief von Meister Herbariusus hatte es bisher noch immer geschafft, seine Stimmung ein wenig aufzuhellen. Die beiden Zauberer standen in regem Kontakt miteinander, sie tauschten sich sowohl über allerlei Kräuter und deren Wirkungen aus, als auch über die schmackhaftesten Weine. Wenn es jemanden gab, den man annähernd einen Freund des Meisters bezeichnen konnte, dann Anthæus Herbariusus.

Darius eilte behände die Treppen zum Laboratorium hinab, glitt an einer Reihe von Regalen vorbei und umrundete den Arbeitstisch auf dem allerlei Utensilien und Zutaten standen. Als er neben dem Tränkemeister zum Stehen kam, gab dieser ein leises Brummeln von sich. Snape war über das Okular einer Apparatur gebeugt, die einem Stapel von Lupen ähnelte. Darius hatte es bisher nicht benutzen dürfen, er hatte allgemein noch nicht viel Zeit im Laboratorium verbringen dürfen, im Grunde bereitete er stets nur die Tränkezutaten vor. Was konnte er mit seinen dreizehn Lenzen auch erwarten? Er war Gehilfe eines mürrischen Tränkemeisters, der bisweilen derart in seine Arbeit vertieft war, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Darius teilte die Faszination an der Wissenschaft und konnte es seinem Meister daher nicht wirklich verübeln.

Der Junge räusperte sich. Snape hatte ihn mit Sicherheit längst bemerkt, aber es war seine Art, sich dessen zu vergewissern. "Meister, es ist ein Brief für Sie angekommen." Snape richtete sich auf und zielte mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue auf den Jungen. Dunkle Augen bohrten sich durch Darius Stirn und schienen dort mit metallenen Lettern einstanzen zu wollen: _Sagte ich nicht, ich möchte nicht gestört werden?_ Laut fragte er "Was drängt dich zu der Annahme, dass ich ihn sofort lesen möchte?" Von Darius unbemerkt, nahm er den Träger vom Objekttisch der Apparatur, um ihn in einem kleinen Kästchen zu verstauen und legte dafür ein anderes hin.  
"Oh, er ist von Meister Herbariusus", fügte Darius hastig hinzu und sah Snape hoffnungsvoll an. Diese Worte wirkten bei seinem Meister besser als jeder Entspannungszauber. Natürlich schaute dieser immer noch verärgert drein, schließlich hatte man ihn bei seinen Forschungen unterbrochen, aber Darius kannte Snape gut genug, um zu sehen, wie seine Gesichtszüge bei diesem Namen an Härte verloren.  
"Für heute bin ich hier fertig. Räum die Gefäße weg und komm dann hoch!" brummte Snape und machte sich leicht hinkend auf den Weg nach oben. Das Wetter bereitete seinem Meister offensichtlich wieder Probleme, kein Wunder, dass er zurzeit so verdrießlich war.

So faszinierend sämtliche Gerätschaften hier unten auch waren, so eilte sich Darius dennoch den Anweisungen nachzukommen. Die zitternden Schatten, die die Kerzen aussandten, die unzähligen Gläser mit eingelegten Kräutern und Kreaturen - bei denen er sich nicht sicher war, ob nicht doch ein paar von ihnen noch am Leben waren - sowie der Gestank, als wäre ein Tier in einer der verwinkelten Ecken verendet oder Bundimuns hätten das Fundament befallen, ließen ihn zwischen Faszination und Schrecken wanken. Sorgsam verschloss er die offenen Töpfchen und Schalen, hing eine Kalebasse an ihren vorgesehen Platz und überprüfte die korrekte Anordnung der Instrumente auf dem Tisch. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zur Treppe, beugte er sich über das Binokel und spähte hindurch. Vorsichtig drehte er an einem messingfarbenen Rädchen, um die Ansicht scharf zu stellen. Er konnte die einzelnen Bestandteile der Zellen erkennen  die offenkundig von einer Pflanze stammten  und benannte sie murmelnd. Ein Knarren der Dielen ließ ihn ertappt zurückweichen. Eilig griff Darius nach dem Kandelaber und erklomm die Stufen zum Erdgeschoss.

"Meister Herbariusus, lädt zum Samhainfeuer morgen um Mitternacht ein", begrüßte ihn Snape, als er aus dem Keller kam. Darius blieb wie angewurzelt auf der obersten Stufe stehen und schluckte trocken. Hieß das, er würde in der Nacht, allein hier im abgelegenen Haus des Meisters bleiben? Ein heiseres Lachen kletterte seine Wirbelsäule hinauf und schien sich in seinem Hinterkopf einzunisten.  
"Sir...", begann Darius zögerlich.  
"Darius,..." unterbrach ihn Snape, der ihn nun über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah, "du bist ebenfalls eingeladen." Damit war Snape einer jämmerlichen Szene zuvorgekommen.

Darius war ein Squib. In der Zaubererwelt aufzuwachsen, ohne selbst zaubern zu können, bedarf eines listigen Kopfes und eines dicken Fells, damit der Alltag nicht zum Hürdenlauf wurde. Die Unfähigkeit des Jungen mit den meisten magischen Dingen umzugehen, insbesondere sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen, trieb ihm so manches Mal die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Er war kein Feigling, das konnte man nicht sagen, aber Dinge, die er nicht erfassen konnte, waren ihm suspekt. ...und Samhain war die Nacht, in der die Grenze zwischen dem Reich der Toten und dem Reich der Lebenden verschwamm. Freiwillig würde er sich ganz sicher nicht allein mit Geistern herumschlagen.

Mit einem Glas heißem Tee in der Hand beobachtete Snape am Abend seinen Gehilfen, der an einer Maske für Samhain schnitzte. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Darius bei ihrer Suche nach Feuerholz im Wald ein großes Stück Borke gefunden und begonnen, in seiner Freizeit eine Furcht erregende Fratze herauszuarbeiten. Seine Augen hefteten konzentriert an dem Stück Holz und seine Zunge spielte unentwegt unbewusst an seiner Unterlippe. Snape ahnte, dass diese Beflissenheit weniger der Zuneigung zur Kunst, als mehr der Angst vor Geistern zu verdanken war. Er seufzte innerlich und trank einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

:ss:SS:ss:

Der Herbstwind erfasste Darius Reiseumhang und schob ihm die Kapuze ein wenig in den Nacken, so dass seine kurzen, nussbraunen Haare zum Vorschein kamen. Ein kalter Schauer wanderte über seinen Körper und erneut hörte er ein heiseres Kichern in seinem Innern widerhallen. Darius hasste es, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl zu haben, so wie jetzt. Eine Samhainfeier bei Meister Herbariusus war mit Sicherheit etwas, worauf er sich freuen sollte, aber rechte Heiterkeit kam nicht auf. Letzte Nacht hatte er einen seltsamen, wirren Alptraum gehabt und die lebhafte Erinnerung daran ließ ihn nicht los.  
Als er Snape einen der Besen überreichte, die er zurechtgemacht hatte, begann er zaghaft seinen Zweifel zu äußern. "Sir, ich... ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."  
Snape sah ihn durchdringend an und blockte sofort ab. "Darius, ich werde mit dir keine neuerliche Diskussion über Geister anfangen. Entweder du verschonst mich damit oder du kannst hier bleiben", raunzte er. Daraufhin bestieg der Tränkemeister seinen Besen und erhob sich in die Lüfte und seinem Schüler blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit zu folgen, denn da er nicht fliegen konnte, war sein Besen so verhext worden, dass dieser dem Besen des Meisters folgte.

Ein langer Flug auf dem Besen war nicht die bevorzugte Reiseart von Severus Snape, - ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ihm sein linkes Knie nicht danken würde - aber es war die beste, wenn nicht einzige Möglichkeit, mit Darius zu Herbariusus zu gelangen. Ein Verbot für sämtliche Transportarten, die ein plötzliches Erscheinen ermöglichten, war auf der Insel Skye auch nach dem Tod Voldemorts nicht aufgehoben worden. Die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Ereignisse saßen zu tief in den Köpfen der Zaubererwelt.

Auf dem Besen fliegend, vergaß Darius nach kurzer Zeit seine Bedenken und ergab sich dem erwärmenden Anblick der goldenen Sonne, die über den abgeernteten Feldern des Dorfes im Westen unterging. In wenigen Stunden würden sie bei Meister Herbariusus am Samhainfeuer Punsch trinken und das neue Jahr begrüßen.

Snape beobachtete seinen Schützling aus den Augenwinkeln. Was hatte er sich nur aufgehalst? Hätte er nicht Anthæus nachgegeben, dann müsste er sich jetzt nicht mit diesem Hasenfuß herumschlagen, andererseits konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass ihm Darius eine große Hilfe war. Er hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, geschickte Hände und ein gutes Auge bei der Suche nach Trankzutaten, aber er war noch jung und unerfahren, ein Grünschnabel, den es zu formen galt.  
Nachdem Snape Hogwarts verlassen hatte, wollte er nie wieder unterrichten, das lag nicht in seiner Natur, wie er seinem Freund und Kollegen Anthæus Herbariusus versicherte, aber dieser hatte ihn überzeugen oder besser _überreden_ können, zumindest einen Gehilfen aufzunehmen. Im Grunde war er ihm dankbar dafür. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm diese schrecklichen, lärmenden Bälger von Hogwarts fehlen würden, doch nach einer Zeit der Regeneration, infolge des Kampfes gegen Voldemort, und dem ausreichenden Genuss der Einsamkeit hier draußen, war ihm Darius eine willkommener Gast. Der Bursche hatte Potential - wenn auch nicht als Zauberer.

Das letzte Licht der Abendsonne war fast am Horizont erloschen und wie eine schleichende Seuche, breitete sich ein diesiges Grau aus und schien jegliches Leben zu verschlucken. Nebel stieg in Windeseile von den Wiesen hoch und erschwerte die Sicht.  
Snape bemerkte, dass rings um sie herum Unwetterwolken aufzogen. Er zog die Stirn kraus, es hätte heute nicht regnen sollen. In einem Gewitter wäre es schwierig auf zwei Besen zu achten, geschweige denn sie zu steuern.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden fanden sich in einem ausgewachsenen Sturm wieder. Der Wind begann mit den Besen zu spielen. Wie zwei Quaffel, warf er sie zwischen den Böen hin und her. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten brach der Himmel über ihnen auf und Regen und Wind begannen sich im geschwisterlichen Zwist um die zwei Reisenden zu streiten. Snape, dem es bereits schwer fiel seinen Besen auf Kurs zu halten, vergewisserte sich mehrfach, ob Darius noch auf seinem Besen saß, während er nach einer Landemöglichkeit Ausschau hielt. Der Kompass hatte sich ebenfalls gegen sie verschworen, denn es war beim besten Willen nichts mehr auf ihm zu erkennen. Die Innenbeleuchtung war ausgefallen und daran, den Zauberstab zu Hilfe zu nehmen, war nicht zu denken. Snapes Laune sank auf ein bedenkliches Level, seine herzlichen Flüche verschluckte der Wind. Dann weckte ein trübes Licht seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Darius klammerte sich an seinen Besen und blickte ängstlich nach unten. Wie schmerzhaft wäre es wohl, aus dieser Höhe abzustürzen? Wenn er nach dem Aufprall noch nicht tot sein sollte, dann würden Werwölfe, Vampire oder was sonst in diesem Wald leben mochte, sich auf ihn stürzen. Sein Umhang wurde bald von der bleiernen Nässe erobert und klebte auf seinem Körper. Panisch stellte er fest, dass er an Höhe verlor. Sollte er mitsamt dem Wasser zu schwer für den Besen geworden sein? Hilfe suchend blickte er sich nach seinem Meister um. Auch er flog niedriger und als er dessen verbissenen Blick folgte, erspähte Darius ein matt erleuchtetes Gasthaus auf einer Lichtung unter ihnen.

Die Landung fiel ein wenig holprig aus und Darius stolperte mitsamt dem Besen, den er fest umklammert hielt, in eine schlammige Pfütze. Ein kleiner Schwarm Krähen erhob sich aus den Baumkronen am Waldrand und kommentierte lauthals ihre Ankunft. Von Snapes zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen tropfte das Regenwasser. Erbost sah er zu Darius. Der Bursche saß wie versteinert im Schlamm und stierte auf das Gasthaus. Kopfschüttelnd packte Snape den Jungen am Revers und zog ihn hoch, um mit ihm zum Eingang des Gasthauses zu eilen. Darius ließ sich wie hypnotisiert von Snape führen, ohne den Blick vom Haus abzuwenden. - Dieses Haus... es kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor. Seine Fenster wirkten wie große Augen, die ihm tief in die Seele blickten. War es das, von dem er letzte Nacht geträumt hatte? _Oh, Merlin!_

"Darius, willst du mich erwürgen, verdammt?"  
"Was? Nein!" antwortete der Junge verwirrt, wandte den Blick von Snapes Hand auf der Türklinke ab und traf auf das verärgerte Antlitz seines Meisters.  
"Dann klammere dich nicht wie ein verängstigtes Kind an meinen Umhang!"  
Entsetzt löste Darius seinen Griff, er war sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, nach dem schwarzen Stoff gegriffen zu haben.

Im Vorraum des Gasthauses verstauten Snape und Darius schweigend ihre Besen in Vorrichtungen, die offenbar dafür vorgesehen waren. Etwas, was wie hölzerne Arme aussah, hatte nach den Stielen geschnappt, sobald sie in ihre Nähe gekommen waren. Diese hielten die Besen über dem Boden, so dass kein Reisigzweig geknickt wurde.

Darius stand schlotternd und mit gesenktem Kopf vor Snape. Wenn er doch nur kein Squib wäre. Sachte tastete er nach der Maske, die in der Innentasche seines Umhangs verborgen war. Vielleicht würde er sie hier bald brauchen.

"Bereit?" fragte Snape. Der Junge nickte stumm. Snape erwiderte die Geste und hob den Zauberstab. Darius kniff die Augen zusammen, als sein Meister einen kombinierten Zauberspruch gegen die unangenehmen Folgen des Unwetters sprach. Man hätte denken können, er erwartete eine Tracht Prügel. Der Junge konnte sich der Angst nicht erwehren, die für ihn mit Zauberei einherging. Snape hatte mehrfach versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, ohne Magie leben zu müssen. Einmal hatte er einen Tag lang versucht, auf das Zaubern zu verzichten, aber das hatte in einem heillosen Chaos geendet. Der Gedanke daran ließ seine Verärgerung über Darius merkwürdiges Verhalten abklingen.

Die Hand versichernd auf der Schulter des Jungen, schob er ihn vor sich her in die Gaststube. Sie blinzelten, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen und sahen sich um. Der Innenraum war viel größer, als es von außen den Anschein gemacht hatte. Das Interieur mochte schon bessere Zeiten gesehen haben, aber es war sauber und auf den Tischen lagen Deckchen. Der Wirt, der eben noch hinter dem Tresen ein Glas poliert hatte, stand urplötzlich vor ihnen, um sie zu begrüßen. Er wies ihnen einen Tisch direkt neben dem Kachelofen zu und reichte ihnen die Speisekarten. "Zum bockenden Besen" stand in goldenen Lettern auf dem Einband. Es war also scheinbar eine Raststätte für Reisende auf Besen. (Das erklärte, warum keine Pfade zur Schenke hin- bzw. davon wegführten, wie Snape bei der Landung festgestellt hatte.) Sie blickten kurz in die Karten und bestellten.

"Was ist mit dir los? Ich weiß, es ist Samhain, aber das ist kein Grund für ein solches Verhalten."  
"Ich, na ja, ich hatte einen Traum. Sie und ich, wir standen vor einem Haus, es war groß und schien lebendig zu sein. Dann öffnete es langsam das Maul... das Tor... und verschlang uns. Dieses Haus, es sieht aus, wie das in meinem Traum." Darius beobachte unter den Wimpern hindurch die ernsten Gesichtszüge seines Meisters. "Glauben Sie, es war eine Vorahnung?"  
"Wenn ich jeder Vorahnung, ob nun meiner oder die Anderer, Glauben schenken würde, dann wäre ich schon ein Dutzend Mal gestorben."  
"Sie glauben nicht an Prophezeiungen?" Darius blickte ein wenig enttäuscht drein. Hatte der Junge gehofft, dass über Nacht ein Funken Magie in ihm erwacht wäre?  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie stets korrekt gedeutet werden. Ich glaube jedoch, dass ein jeder sein Schicksal beeinflussen kann. Jeder Wahl in deinem Leben folgt eine Konsequenz, Darius."  
Der Junge saß nachdenklich auf der Bank und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern.  
"Wissen Sie, meine Mutter hat immer gesagt: Prophezeiungen sind für alte Schachteln mit großen Brillen, die über einer Glaskugel brüten."  
Ein heiseres Lachen, entrang sich Snapes Kehle, das er sogleich mit einem Hüsteln kaschierte. "Da muss ich ihrer Mutter ausnahmsweise Recht geben."

Darius nahm die Maske aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und legte sie neben sich auf die Holzbank. Er betrachtete sie eingehend und fuhr mit den Fingern den Rand der Konturen nach. Diese Geste entging Snape nicht und er konnte nicht umhin, dieses Thema nun doch noch einmal anzusprechen. "Darius, Angst ist ein nützliches Gefühl, es schärft deine Sinne und warnt dich vor Gefahren. Aber, wenn du deine Furcht nicht unter Kontrolle hast, wirkt sie wie eine Körperklammer, sie lähmt dich."  
"Wenn in mir doch nur ein Funken Magie klimmen würde, dann wäre alles viel einfacher", flüsterte Darius enttäuscht.  
"Wer du bist ist nicht immer der, der du sein wolltest."

Das Gespräch wurde von einem Mädchen unterbrochen, das augenscheinlich die Tochter des Wirtes sein musste und ihnen ihre dampfenden Mahlzeiten brachte. Darius war im Handumdrehen wie ausgewechselt, er lächelte das Mädchen an und bedankte sich überschwänglich freundlich und begann ein kurzes Gespräch. Snape konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, viel zu selten hatte der Junge Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen, dafür war das Haus zu sehr abseits des Dorfes. An eine längere Unterhaltung war jedoch nicht zu denken, Salia, die ein halbes Jahr älter als Darius war - so viel hatte er herausbekommen - musste zurück in die Küche.

Darius rutschte näher an die warmen Kacheln des Ofens und sah sich kauend und zufrieden um. Das Wirtshaus war nicht sonderlich mit Gästen befüllt. Hie und da saßen kleine Grüppchen von Gästen, die sich lautstark unterhielten. Zwei Tische weiter saß ein Gast, der in diesem Wirtshaus völlig fehl am Platz wirkte und doch schien keiner Notiz davon zu nehmen. Der Mann trug einen edlen, samtenen Gehrock, an dem blütendweiße Rüschenärmel hervorragten. Der Fremde musste bemerkt haben, dass Darius ihn musterte, denn er drehte nun seinen Kopf zu ihm und entsandt ein überfreundliches Lächeln. Dieser Mann hatte lange Fangzähne! Er war ein Vampir!  
"Iss", mahnte ihn Snape und weckte ihn aus der Starre. "und nimm einen Bissen von dem Knoblauchbrot."

Snape blickte über Darius Kopf hinweg aus dem Fenster hinaus. Der Sturm hatte keinen Deut nachgelassen, sie würden also heute nicht mehr zu Anthæus fliegen können. Snape buchte eine Unterkunft für die Nacht, die einzige, die noch frei war.  
Das Zimmer lag im Obergeschoss und war spärlich möbliert, aber es war alles da, was man eben brauchte. Zwei Betten standen jeweils seitlich an einer Wand, ein Tisch mit Stühlen sowie ein Schrank füllten den Rest des Zimmers aus. Eine Tür führte zum Bad.

Nachdem das Samhainfeuer für sie beide ausfiel und es recht spät war, schickte Snape Darius schlafen. In der Gaststube hatten sie mit Butterbier angestoßen, aber allzu lange waren sie nicht geblieben. Offenbar verstanden einige der Gäste unter der _Nacht der Geister_, Unmengen an geistigen Getränken zu sich zu nehmen. Snape empfand dies nicht als angemessene Umgebung für den Jungen und war mit ihm in ihre Unterkunft gegangen, wo sein Gehilfe nun in einem der Betten lag. Über die Karte gebeugt sah Snape nach, wie weit sie durch den Sturm vom Kurs abgekommen waren.

Darius kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit. Dieses Haus war ihm nach wie vor unheimlich, auch wenn er keine rechte Erklärung dafür hatte. Der Meister hatte Recht, es war nur ein Traum gewesen, es gab keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Dennoch versicherte er sich im Halbschlaf immer wieder, dass Snape noch da war und hielt so der leisen Stimme, die in seinem Kopf gluckste und sonderbare Stimmen imitierte, einen Schild entgegen. Solange Meister Snape bei ihm war, sollte kein Geist kommen und ihn holen können. Sacht schob Darius seine Hand unter das Kopfkissen und befühlte die hölzerne Maske. Wenn die Toten kommen würden, dann konnte er sie zusätzlich damit verscheuchen.

Der Blick des Jungen blieb an der Kerze auf dem Tisch kleben, die das Zimmer spärlich beleuchtete. Wieder schlossen sich seine Augen und er versuchte daran zu denken, wie ein Samhainfeuer bei Meister Herbariusus gewesen sein mochte, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, immer wieder tanzten in seinem Traum schaurige Gestalten um die Flammen herum.

Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und wieder schnellten seine schweren Augenlider hoch, um sich des Meisters zu vergewissern. Snape saß noch immer am Tisch, sein Gesicht wirkte nun streng, geradezu verärgert. Erneut erklang ein gedämpfter Schrei. Es war also kein Traum gewesen, er hatte die Stimmen tatsächlich gehört. Oh, Merlin, waren die Geister schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen? Vor ihrer Tür wurde getuschelt und als ein Gepolter losbrach, warf Snape seine Brille auf die Karte und stand ruckartig auf, so dass die Stuhlbeine über die Dielen scharrten. Als er sich zu Darius umdrehte, schloss dieser flugs seine Augen und tat so, als schliefe er.  
"Du bleibst hier, verstanden?" Snape eilte hinaus, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten. Kaum hatte er die Klinke hinuntergedrückt, hörte man auch schon ein Tippeln auf dem Flur und Türen, die leise zuschlugen. Als Snape die Tür hinter sich schloss, realisierte Darius im gleichen Augenblick, dass er nun allein in diesem Zimmer war. Seine Gedanken ratterten - es war Samhain und er war allein im Raum eines Gasthauses, dass ihm nicht geheuer war. Eine Zwinge umklammerte seine Brust wie ein Matrose, der nach Land Ausschau hielt, den Mast. Die Überlegung, was wohl schlimmer war - hier allein zu bleiben oder hinaus auf den Gang zu den Geistern zu gehen - ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und gab dem Lachen in seinem Kopf einen neuerlichen Anlass.  
Das dumpfe Rumoren von draußen nahm kein Ende. In Windeseile schwang Darius die Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich die lange Hose über und holte die Maske unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Auf dem Weg zur Tür verschnürte er sie mit wenigen Handgriffen hinter dem Kopf und legte dann die Finger auf die Türklinke. Ein plötzliches Poltern und Knallen vermischt mit dem angsterfüllten Schreien einer Mädchenstimme ließen seine Hand zurückzucken.  
"Die Maske wird sie abschrecken", murmelte Darius zu sich selbst. Zitternd hob er seine Hand erneut, atmete tief ein und öffnete behutsam die Tür.

Darius trat hinaus in den Gang. Nahezu unfähig seinen Kopf zu bewegen, kreisten seine Augäpfel unstet in ihren Höhlen und versuchten die Umgebung trotz der eingeschränkten Sicht zu erfassen. Das beklemmende Gefühl wuchs erneut und krallte sich kichernd in seiner Brust fest. Er wurde beobachtet. Fast alle Zimmertüren waren einen spaltbreit geöffnet, aus denen begierige Augenpaare lugten. Sie standen bewegungslos da und lauschten dem Geschehen. Keiner machte auch nur Anstalten, einen Schritt in den Gang zu wagen. Leise knarrend schloss sich eine der Türen rechts von ihm.

Ein lautes Krachen ließ Darius Kopf nach links schnellen, wo er einen Schatten erkennen konnte, der durch einen Türrahmen auf den Gang geworfen wurde.  
"Finite incantatem!", hallte Snapes scharfe Stimme auf den Gang hinaus. Das Schreien des Mädchens nahm ein jähes Ende und etwas fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden.  
Wütende Ausrufe gellten durch die Luft und ein Lichtergewitter überzog die Wände mit zuckenden Schatten und grellen Farben. Brodem kroch auf den Gang hinaus und in seine Nase stieg ein Gestank von Drachenblut und Asant. Das Lachen in Darius Kopf gewann einen irren Klang, doch der Junge gebot ihr mit einem innerlichen Knurren, still zu sein. Er hatte die Maske und sie würde ihn beschützen.  
Die Neugier gewann den inneren Streit mit dem Verstand und übergab dem Körper die Führung. Wie magisch angezogen setzte der Junge einen Fuß vor den anderen und näherte sich dem Türbogen.

Darius stand im Schatten des Ganges und starrte wie gebannt in das Zimmer. Blitze zuckten durch den großen Raum, Funken stoben wenn Flüche von Schutzzaubern abprallten. Nur langsam sank die Erkenntnis in seinen Verstand. Es war kein Geist, kein Toter, der zurückgekommen war, um sie zu holen, Snape duellierte sich mit einem Zauberer! Die beiden Männer standen sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber und spieen sich Worte entgegen, die für Darius keinen Sinn ergaben.

Tisch und Stühle standen an das Bett gerückt, zu ihren Füßen, waren mit Kreide verschlungene Symbole um ein Pentagramm gezeichnet. Hatte Snape einen Schwarzmagier bei einem Ritual unterbrochen? Wo war das Mädchen, dessen Stimme er gehört hatte?

Die Zauberer waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um den Jungen zu bemerken. Darius trat aus dem Schatten hinaus und in den Raum, wo er sah, was ihm bisher verborgen war. An der Wand neben dem Türrahmen kauerte zitternd ein Mädchen, ihre Kleidung war teilweise zerrissen und mit einer Hand drückte sie ihren blutigen Arm an sich. Es war Salia, die Tochter des Wirtes. Nur einen weiteren Schritt und er konnte das Mädchen berühren.

Ein lautes "Nein!" zerfetzte seine Gedanken. Neben Darius schlug ein Fluch ein, dessen Wucht ihn an die Wand presste. Sein Gesicht und der Brustkorb pochten vor Schmerzen. Panisch blickte er auf. Mit einem anschwellenden Knurren drehte der bullige Zauberer seine hasszerfressene Fratze zu Snape zurück, der offenbar dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Fluch sein Ziel verfehlte.

"Stupor!" spie Snape aus. Den Schwarzmagier warf es mehrere Schritte rückwärts. Taumelnd versuchte er seinen Stand zu festigen, fand jedoch erst Halt als er einen Pfosten des Himmelbettes zu greifen bekam. Kraftlos schlang er einen Arm um das gedrechselte Stück Holz und sackte daran hinab auf die Knie. Snapes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich erregt, tiefe Atemzüge versuchten seinem Körper die nötige Energie zuzuführen. Mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Gegner zielend, näherte er sich unsicheren Schrittes. Doch ehe Snape zwei Schritte getan hatte, zog sich plötzlich der fremde Zauberer am Pfosten hoch und warf sich ihm entgegen. Zwei laute Schmerzenschreie ließen Darius Herz noch heftiger gegen seine Rippen trommeln. Wie gelähmt hockte er neben Salia an der Wand.  
Während der Schwarzmagier sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, taumelte Snape rückwärts. Seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel zu Boden. Aus seinem Oberschenkel ragte der schwarze Griff eines Dolches. Unbemerkt hatte der Schwarzmagier sein Athame gezogen und damit Snape zu Fall gebracht. Schallend lachend feierte er seine Attacke.

Snape lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden. Hand für Hand stemmte er sich hoch und schüttelte die Erschöpfung ab. Schwerfällig zog er den Dolch heraus, winkelte seine Knie an, und versuchte das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden - was ihm nicht gelang. Mit schallendem Gelächter, richtete der Fremde erneut seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.

In Darius ratterten tausend Gedanken auf einmal und als ob sie alle gemeinsam beschlossen hatten, dass sein Körper nur zu diesem einen Zweck geschaffen worden war, stand Darius auch schon mit einem Bein auf der Holzbank, stieg mit der anderen auf den Tisch und stieß sich ab. Als wäre dies bereits geschehen, sah sich Darius das tun, was sein Verstand noch nicht begreifen konnte.  
Die Lippen des Zauberers formten bereits ein "Avada Ke...", aber den Sinn der Worte erfasste Darius Gehirn in diesem Moment nicht. Mit einem lauten Schrei und dem Gefühl, dass alle Zeit in diesem Moment stillstand, stürzte er auf den fremden Zauberer. Mit der Wucht der Wut und Verzweiflung riss Darius ihn zu Boden.  
Der harte Aufprall belebte seinen Verstand wieder und damit kam die Erkenntnis, was er getan hatte. Zeit und Gedankenwerk ratterten weiter. Panik überfiel ihn. Das würde sein Ende sein.

Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand auf einmal Salia neben ihm. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen an ihr herab und ihr Körper war mit krustigem Blut verschmiert, doch sie schien sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein, schien keine Schmerzen zu spüren, sie lächelte sogar. Wie paralysiert starrte Darius sie an. Vor wenigen Augenblicken sah sie noch nicht so furchtbar aus. "Ihr müsst gehen, sonst holen Sie euch auch", flüsterte sie.  
Wie auf ein geheimes Signal, stürzten unzählige Raben durch Türen und splitternde Fenster. Sie pickten und zerrten an dem bewusstlosen Zauberer und mit einem Mal löste sich eine Art Schatten von ihm. Rasend vor Wut bäumte sich der Schemen auf, doch die Raben hatten ihn fest gepackt und trotz seines erbitterten Widerstandes zerrten sie ihn durch den Boden hindurch ins Nichts.

Darius eilte zu Snape hinüber der keuchend an der Wand lehnte. Er schlang dessen Arm über seine Schultern und stützte ihn so auf dem Weg nach draußen. Rings um ihn schwirrten Raben, die dem Jammern und Schreien zufolge, nach und nach jeden in diesem Haus holten. Ein Knarren und Knarksen deutete an, dass auch das Gebäude nicht mehr lange bestehen würde.

Darius und Snape waren an der Treppe angekommen, die zur Gaststube führte. Bei jedem Schritt quoll ein Schwall Blut aus Snapes Bein. Die Klinge war in der Wunde gedreht worden, so dass sie sich nicht verschließen konnte. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er die erste Stufe nahm, doch sie durften keine Zeit verlieren, denn die Raben geleiteten bereits die letzten Gäste vom Saal in das Reich der Toten.

Einen Arm über dem Kopf, um die ersten Wächter des Totenreiches abzuwehren, erreichten sie mit Müh und Not den Ausgang. Nur wenige Schritte außerhalb des Hauses, sank Snape ins Gras und sein Gehilfe ging neben ihm in die Knie. Als Darius sich umwandte, stand hinter ihnen nichts weiter als ein eingefallener Bretterhaufen, der bereits vom Leben des Waldes erobert wurde.

"Man muss nicht zaubern können, um mutig zu sein", sagte Snape heiser.  
"Ich hatte ja noch meine Mas... Sie ist weg!" Darius betastete erschrocken sein Gesicht, doch dann fiel im seine Begegnung mit der Wand ein, dabei musste die Maske zerbrochen sein. Erstaunt blickte er zu Snape hinunter. In seinem Gesicht wuchs ein Lächeln, sein Meister lächelte! Und dann ahnte Darius, dass in dieser Nacht zwei Masken verloren gegangen waren.

"Ferula!" erklang eine Stimme hinter Darius. Es war Meister Herbariusus, der sie mit einer kleinen Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer auf der Lichtung ausgemacht hatte. Er hatte sich mit ihnen auf die Suche gemacht, nachdem die beiden Gäste nicht erschienen waren. Snapes Atem ging stoßweise, als sich Verbände um seine Wunden wanden, doch als es vollbracht war, stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Epilog:

"Das Gasthaus war verflucht, nicht wahr?" fragte Darius Meister Herbariusus bei einer Tasse heißem Kakao vor dem Kamin.  
"Ja, das war es. Vor vielen Jahren wurde dort die Tochter des Wirts von einem Schwarzmagier während eines Rituals getötet. Die Gäste des Hauses hatten das Schreien des Mädchens gehört, aber keiner war eingeschritten, ob nun aus Angst oder Gleichgültigkeit... Daraufhin hatte der Wirt sein Gasthaus verflucht. Die Menschen waren seither dort gefangen und mussten jedes Samhain mit ansehen, wie das Mädchen grausam getötet wurde. Wer hätte ahnen sollen, dass ihr dieses Gasthaus entdeckt ...aber ihr habt den Fluch gebrochen, Merlin sei dank!"

Finis

* * *

Reviews sind herzlich willkommen, selbst wenn es keine Laudationes sind. ;o) Danke! 


End file.
